This invention relates in general to vehicle wheel assemblies and in particular to an improved take apart safety vehicle wheel assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,261 to Weeks et al. discloses a prior art take apart safety vehicle wheel assembly. As shown in the Weeks et al. patent, the prior art take apart safety vehicle wheel assembly includes an inner rim, an outer rim, a wheel mounting disc, and a clamp ring. The wheel mounting disc is welded to the inner rim, and the clamp ring is welded to the outer rim. Threaded stud bolts extend through apertures formed through the wheel mounting disc and the clamp ring. Nuts are installed on and tightened on the stud bolts to secure the outer rim and clamp ring to the inner rim and wheel mounting disc.
As further shown in the Weeks et al. patent, the outboard tire bead seat surface of the inner rim terminates at a machined inclined surface, and the inboard free edge of the outer rim part terminates at a machined inclined surface. When the safety take apart vehicle wheel assembly is assembled, the inclined outer and inner rim surfaces cooperate with an outer surface of the wheel mounting disc define a triangular shaped cavity. An elastomeric seal is disposed in the triangular shaped cavity and is compressed between the opposing surfaces of the wheel assembly to prevent air leakage. When the nuts on the threaded stud bolts are loosened, air leakage past the elastomeric seal occurs prior to the nuts being removed from the studs.